Maternal Lust
by AnimeAnomaly72
Summary: Sora harbours a crush on his adoptive mother, Aerith Gainsborough, but fears he will be rejected by her. What happens when she discovers the boy's feelings and how will she respond? AerithXSora one-shot femdom. AU. EDITED.


Disclaimer:I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney

"Sora, may I come in?" Aerith asked, knocking on his bedroom door lightly.

"Damn it!" Sora panicked, quickly putting on his clothes while simultaneously hiding the hentai he was reading. "If Aerith sees what I was doing, she'll never let me live it down."

Sora Gainsborough was a 15 year old spiky haired brunette boy who stood five feet and 6 inches tall. His blue sapphire eyes complimented a tan complexion and a spiky brown mane that drives girls insane. He wasn't a pervert by any means, but often had a strong need for sexual release. The spiky haired teen would usually masturbate for long periods of time whenever he felt sexually aroused.

He was finished getting dressed and hid the hentai under his bed before Aerith came in. Sora was at his desk, pretending to do geometry while pretending nothing happened.. He struggled to keep his erection hidden while not attracting unwanted attention.

"Hey Aerith." He spoke in a casual tone.

She replied in a kind manner "Sora, get dressed in your soccer uniform because you have to go to practice by 4:30."

"Sure, no problem. I'll be ready." Sora answered.

Sora quietly moved the hentai to his closet so Aerith won't be able to find it easily. He mostly read straight shotacon since it would often tell of sexual exploits between a young boy and a older woman. Sora loved the genre since he could relate to it.

Aerith Gainsborough was his adoptive mother. He came from a high middle-class family who knew her for many years. His parents died in a harsh storm at sea, celebrating their wedding anniversary on a cruise ship when he was nine years old. Fortunately, his parents' will stated that Aerith would be his guardian at the time of their deaths.

He was reluctant to trust her at first, not used to being raised or cared for by anyone else aside his parents. During the day on his parents' death, Sora was in a state of denial in which Aerith comforted him, causing their relationship to blossom. She would care for him when he was ill or act as a source of guidance and comfort, capturing Sora's heart with her charm. However, his feelings for Aerith grew beyond the boundaries of paternal love.

Aerith was a beautiful 26 year old woman. Her flowing brown hair tied in a red bow contrasted with smooth light peach skin which showed off deep, emerald green eyes. Her body contained curvaceous features, but carried an aura of gentleness and warmth. A definition of feminine beauty. He wasn't only attracted by her appearance. She was kind and understanding. The brunette woman had a deep, meaningful perspective on the world, treating people with kindness and empathy.

He was fearful around her, thinking the woman looks at him as a son. Sora was too anxious to reveal his feelings, fearing that it would ruin their relationship and she would look at him as a freak. It also didn't help she lived with him in his parents' home.

Aerith always desired to have children, but a birth defect rendered her infertile, unable to reproduce. His parents decided to assign her as Sora's guardian in any event if they are unable to care for him anymore. Sora had been struggling with his feelings for her since he began developing strong sexual desires. These feelings would grew stronger since Aerith mostly wore light clothing around him. He was mostly able to cope by masturbating whenever the opportunity arises.

Sora got dressed in his black and blue soccer uniform then went to get Aerith. They got into Aerith's car and went to Traverse Field where his school soccer team would be practicing. "See you later, Aerith." Sora said, getting out of the car as they already arrived. Aerith gave him a hug with a kiss on the cheek, "I'll come back for you at 6:00. Have a good practice." The two brunettes parted ways in which Sora got acquainted with his teammates, Riku, Roxas, Axel, Ventus and Terra.

The group of friends knew each other since they were children and held a passion for soccer. Sora was a center midfielder with Axel and Terra as defenders. Roxas and Ventus were also midfielders since they were the fastest aside from Sora. The rest of the team consist of Vanitas, Marluxia, Wakka, Tidus, Demyx and Zexion. Their coach was Tifa Lockhart since she was the only teacher qualified to handle coaching their school's sports teams.

"Come on, ladies! Move those legs!" Tifa yelled, causing everyone to run faster in order to finish their laps or suffer more physical punishment.

"I will admit Coach Lockhart has a nice ass, but she is one sadistic bitch." Axel commented, earning a jab to the stomach from Roxas.

"Dude, be quiet. Remember the last time Coach heard you say something like that?" Roxas pointed out with the redhead cringing in slight fear, knowing what his friend was talking about.

Whenever someone on the team would say something offensive about women in general, Tifa would end up punishing the whole team by making them do extra laps or exercises that would one can consider torture.

Unfortunately, luck would not appear to be on their side as Tifa came behind Axel with a twitching eyebrow and an angry look on her face.

"Yes….Coach….?" Axel managed to squeak out, not knowing how to react towards his coach sneaking up on him.

"10 extra laps around the field NOW!" Tifa yelled with everyone else groaning in annoyance of gaining extra laps because of Axel's inability to keep himself quiet.

"I am going to be so tired after this." Sora thought to himself, running laps around the field with his teammates as they began panting in slight exhaustion.

-Meanwhile with Aerith-

Aerith was currently in the living room of her and Sora's home, folding laundry while humming a small tune.

"I wonder how Sora is doing? I hope he is doing alright since soccer is a really rough sport." she thought to herself, getting up and went to Sora's bedroom to put away his clothing while he was at soccer practice. She went inside the room and started putting clothes neatly inside of a small drawer dresser chest. Then, she went to the closet for putting away Sora's jackets.

The brunette woman was almost finished when she noticed something hiding behind a few boxes next to her.

"What's this?" Aerith thought, picking up the object which revealed to be a straight shotacon manga, causing her to drop it from how Sora had something like this.

"Why would Sora be hiding this from me? I know he is a teenage boy and has some form of sexual desire, but he didn't have to hide this from me. I am going have to talk to him about this when he comes home." Aerith said, putting the manga away while contemplating on what she would do with her adoptive son.

-Back to Sora-

"Thank you for the ride, Riku." Sora said as he got out of Riku mother's car after the silver haired boy offered him a ride home from practice. The spiky brunette went inside his home and decided to take a quick shower since Aerith wouldn't really appreciate him being dirty. He sighed under the warm water, washing his body and hair off any filth that stuck onto him. Sora eventually finished his shower, changing into a white t-shirt and shorts from the laundry hamper.

Coming out of the bathroom, Sora found himself staring at Aerith who seemed to be waiting for him with a concerned expression.

"Sora, is it ok I can talk to you in your bedroom?" Aerith asked.

"Um...sure?" Sora answered, a hint of uncertainty heard in his voice.

They sat on the bed before Aerith began to speak.

"Sora when I was putting away your laundry, I found this inside your closet." Aerith stated, showing Sora the hentai she found.

Sora's eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets upon this revelation, "Damn it! She knows!" he mentally panicked to himself.

The atmosphere between them became tense with Sora being unable to say a single word on his actions.

"I am not angry at you for having this, you're a teenage boy and it's natural to have those type of sexual feelings at your age." Aerith spoke, causing Sora to relax slightly, but his suspicions were eventually confirmed.

"However, this book seems to be about a boy and his adoptive guardian falling in love who is surprisingly similar to me. Is there something you are not telling me?"

Sora was sweating bullets, his mind racing to come up with a logical excuse. "My friend Axel showed me the book and I was wondering if it was good so I bought it last week to see if it was any good." He lied,

Aerith frowned. "Sora, you are horrible at lying. There is a receipt in the book that dates about a year ago. Also some of these pages are sticking together from what I guess isn't drool."

Sora knew that he could not hide from her sharp wit and observation skills. He was caught red-handed. He turned away from Aerith, hands covering his face as he was too embarrassed to look at her.

Aerith knew where this was going to lead as she asked, "The plot seems similar to our life to simply be a coincidence. Sora, do you have a crush on me? Please tell me the truth because I don't want any secrets between us."

Sora felt his heart being tugged from every angle, knowing he would have to tell the truth. If the brunette boy thought about lying once more, he knew that it would hurt himself even more by not telling her his true feelings.

He took a deep breath before looking at Aerith, "Aerith I have always loved you since the day we officially became a family, You healed my heart after I thought my life wouldn't be the same since my parents died. I wouldn't be the person that I am without you being there to support me when I needed love and guidance. Every time when I look at you, my insides twist into knots because I can't stand to imagine my life without you or telling you how I feel."

Aerith gasped in surprise, her suspicions were confirmed. She had a feeling that Sora loved her beyond the boundaries of maternal affection. The brunette woman was silent for a few moments, not knowing how to respond towards Sora's confession.

Sora just waited for reprimandation or being called a freak by Aerith. He never held strong feelings toward other girls because of his undying belief that she will love him back. However, the fear of being hated reduced his chance of being with her. His eyes were filled with tears that were begging to be released and he wanted to run away. Instead, Sora felt a pair of slender arms wrapping around his waist, feeling himself being entangled into a hug.

When Sora looked up to Aerith, he saw the woman smiling. The spiky brunette stared into her emerald green eyes which contained something that one would define as love. He was speechless, confused by her actions.

"You had no idea how happy you made me, Sora. I have always loved you because you helped fill an emotional void in my heart after I realized that I can never have any children on my own. You were very brave for telling how you feel because I was always afraid you would reject me as well." Aerith confessed.

Sora simply just stood in front of Aerith, hugging her back. He had heard her say something that would possibly would never happen. His eyes felt like crying out of happiness. She returned his feelings for her.

Aerith moved her hand to the back of his head. She calmly pulled his head forward and brought her lips to him. Sora didn't know how to respond until he was enjoying the warm kiss. T he spiky brunette found himself lost, enjoying how moist her soft lips felt. It was his first kiss and the brunette woman was happy to first kiss him. Several moments passed before Sora pulled away to catch his breath.

"Is this right? Aren't...we technically mother and son?" Sora asked nervously.

Aerith giggled and started to straddle on top of him. "Don't be silly! You are adopted. Incest is only between blood relatives so you have nothing to worry about."

The blush on Sora's face was enough for her to grab his chin before pulling him into another kiss. She slowly ran her tongue along his bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Sora didn't know what to do until he found the woman's intentions. The teen let her tongue slip into his mouth, exploring every inch and memorizing its texture. Sora eventually fought back as his tongue began to engage against Aerith's. Their tongues tangled and wrapped around each other for dominance with Aerith making Sora moan in pleasure. They eventually broke apart to regain air.

Aerith was astounded of how good Sora was at kissing. She knew that he had a very submissive, obedient personality towards her and decided to enjoy every moment being dominant with him.

"I feel like it's time to move a step forward, Sora…" was all that Aerith said, before passionately kissing Sora. She gently bit his bottom lip, making him gasp from the strange sensation. It only aroused both brunettes before she felt his tongue entering her mouth. Sora enjoyed sweet hints of vanilla that the brunette woman's mouth offered him which drove his hormones insane with lust.

Aerith slowly slipped her hands on Sora's shirt, tracing bits of smooth skin underneath it. This surprised Sora a bit, but didn't want to break their kiss so he just gave Aerith control of his body. Her hands felt developed, but soft muscles before grasping his shirt and throwing it off the teen. She broke off from him, tracing a hand along his smooth cheek.

"Do you want to see me without this on?" Aerith teased, referring to the white nightgown she was wearing.

Sora nodded his head in a slight lustful daze.

She slipped the straps off her nightgown before removing it fully, leaving Aerith in red panties.

"Want to touch my breasts, Sora?" Aerith massaged her firm, round C-cup breasts, prompting Sora to groping them.

"They are so soft and firm." Sora commented, tracing the nipples with his fingers. Aerith moaned from how good the sensation her nipples are receiving. Aerith grabbed his wrists, earning a confused gaze from the teen.

"I simply want to make you more comfortable." Aerith answered, licking the base of his neck as she made her way down. The brunette woman delivered butterfly kisses from his chest to stomach, her tongue tracing firm abdominal muscles along its path.

"Aerith…." Sora groaned lightly, feeling the kisses tracing his stomach. Aerith grasped the waistband of his shorts before removing them completely, leaving him in a pair of blue briefs.

"You are making me so very wet right now…." Aerith rubbed the bulge inside his briefs, making Sora squirm slightly. It twitched slightly before rising to full hardness. She pulled the briefs down to his knees, revealing Sora's 6 and a half inch erected penis. Blowing hot breath over the pink tip, she took it inside her mouth. She ran her tongue over the sensitive, pink phallus head, sucking it slightly.

The brunette woman dipped her tongue into its silt before licking his entire manhood whole as Sora moaned loudly in response. She sucked hard, enjoying a salty taste of pre-cum that was slowly flowing out of the tip. Aerith grabbed Sora's testicles, squeezing and fondling them while she sucked her lover's penis to milk out his creamy, warm semen. Sora was writhing and moaning under the intense pleasure his body felt.

"Ae...Aerith….make me come!" the teen yelled out in sheer pleasure, feeling himself coming close to his orgasm. She rubbed her palm against the boy's testicles, humming a small tune to intensify his pleasure. "I love it!" he shouted, grabbing a fistful of bed sheets and curled his toes back, coming inside Aerith's mouth. Aerith made sure to swallow every drop, licking the underside of his erection, causing Sora to let out a loud moan as he tried to regain his composure.

"I guess its time for you to know what woman taste like…" Aerith spoke, getting off Sora and sat beside him while taking off her panties.

The teen sat up, sweat covering his body while trying to catch a breath. Pulling off his briefs, he leaned towards Aerith's wet, womanhood, finding that he wasn't experienced in pleasuring someone sexually. Sora instinctively stuck his tongue inside her moist, warm opening, licking and kissing every inch of the cavern. The spiky haired teen didn't know if Aerith was enjoying it, but that was confirmed when he hear her let out a small moans. Sora felt Aerith's hands on the back of his head as he continued to suck on her outer vaginal lips.

"Sora...More…." Aerith moaned, boosting Sora's confidence since she was submitting to him. He licked the woman's inner vaginal lips faster, earning a loud moan from Aerith as she kept his head close to her wet, warm core. It seemed that Aerith could be very vocal when someone pleasured her the right way which Sora was currently doing. He continued sucking and licking inside her wet cavern while rubbing the clit with his nose, making Aerith grip bedsheets in sexual ecstasy. She didn't think Sora would be this good for his first time, but her reaction was proving otherwise.

Sora continued sucking and nibbling away at Aerith's opening, finding his erection becoming hard by the moans of her enjoying the attention she is receiving. He ran his tongue against her clit, flickering the pink bud while sucking on it. Sora felt a warm hand stroke his erection, causing him to stop as he moaned loudly. He started sucking on her clit while moaning, giving off vibrations which caused Aerith to lean back and gasped from the intense sensation.

After a few minutes of licking and sucking, she finally came, keeping Sora close to her womanhood. Sora drank every drop from the woman without choking. He pulled away, getting on his hands and knees in slight exhaustion. Aerith was amazed about how good Sora was at sucking and licking a woman's clit.

"You were really good for your first time. Did you practice before?" Aerith asked.

"No, I have never done this before. I simply followed my instincts." Sora answered sheepishly.

"Well your instinct is pretty good. And did I taste good?" Aerith lifted the teen's head so she could get a good look at him.

"Yeah, you taste good." Sora replied.

"Good because since we already had a taste of each other, it is time to get to the main event." Aerith pushed Sora back a bit and lied on the bed while spreading her legs apart.

"Are you sure you are ready? I don't mind if you are not." Aerith asked, not wanting the boy to feel forced into doing something he is not prepared for.

"Yeah, I don't mind because I have been waiting for this for a very long time and will do anything for this moment to be special, Aerith." Sora nodded his head in approval.

Aerith almost cried from happiness about Sora's acceptance of conquering his own fears for her personal happiness.

Sora lifted her legs over his shoulders and positioned himself at Aerith's entrance.

"I'll start slowly." Sora pushed gently inside the woman, but found it difficult to do as he heard a hiss of pain from her.

He knew it was going to be this way and hoped he wasn't in too much pain. Once Sora was fully immersed inside her, he let Aerith get used to the size. The woman felt strange with how large Sora was inside her. She looked up to him and encouraged the teen to keep going. Sora slowly moved out until the tip was inside then pushed back in. This caused her to yelp in pain, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's so tight" Sora felt blood coming out of her entrance and was about to stop when she interrupted.

"I know, but it'll get better I promise. Please keep going" The woman pulled him into a deep kiss, distracting Sora from her pain. After thrusting in and out of Aerith for a few minutes, she began to enjoy it, letting out small gasps and moans. He thrust harder into Aerith, getting her to scream in delight. She arched her back when Sora hit something.

"What was that….?" Sora said, his breathing making it hard to speak.

"That's my womb. But, don't worry you won't get me pregnant." Aerith explained.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Sora asked.

"Yes, I want you to pound my pussy with your hard cock." Aerith repositioned herself, to get every inch of Sora every time he thrusted inside her. He kept pounding against her womb, making Aerith squirm and moan shamelessly. The teen's erection was slightly wet with pre-cum as Sora is dominating Aerith. He arched his back, feeling the inevitable climax that was about to occur.

Both brunettes felt their orgasms about to occur as they continued to pleasure each other. "So good...I can feel myself-" The woman was panting, her womanhood was slowly leaking clear juices in a small puddle. He came in and out of Aerith with slow, hard thrusts, close to his own orgasm. Sora kept pounding into the woman until they eventually both reached their climaxes.

"AHH!" both brunettes screamed as their orgasms overtook them.

Aerith felt her body going limp while spewing warm, clear juices onto Sora's manhood. Sora collapsed onto Aerith slightly, his penis releasing warm cum inside of the woman's inner vagimal walls. They both rested for a few moments until their heartbeats returned to normal.

"That was amazing Aerith…" Sora commented, pulling out of Aerith, causing her to whimper at the loss of his manhood.

"I am glad you enjoyed it. Even though we are not done yet.." Aerith pushed Sora back on the bed, and began licking her juices off Sora, causing his penis to become erected.

"We are not?" Sora spoke with excitement in his voice.

"Nope and you'll see why." Aerith quickly position herself, her womanhood over the teen's aching manhood. She lowered herself onto him until his penis was fully inside her. "God, I have been waiting for this for a long time." Aerith slowly bounced herself up until only the tip was touching her. Sora felt his body raging, begging for the woman to let him inside her.

"What's wrong Sora? Don't you like it when I make you submit to me?" she asked in a low, sultry tone. He tried thrusting his manhood, but Aerith restrained him against the bed. The teen was under Aerith's control.

"Aerith…." Sora whined. She smirked at the boy's response and lowered herself down slightly. He let out a moan from Aerith's slick, warm core. His hips bucked up, but she quickly bounced up, smiling as she trailed her hands down his chest.

"You don't get to enjoy me until you tell me.." Aerith teased him. Sora felt like a caged animal, restrained against his own will. However, Aerith holding him down…..restraining and teasing his body….was something that he could get used to.

"I-I will submit." Sora mewled softly.

She smirked, letting herself drop down slightly until Sora's manhood was immersed inside her core.

"Good boy.." She let out a small whimper, feeling the flesh rod penetrating her warm, slick walls. He tried thrusting inside her, but couldn't get the right leverage. "Damn…."

Aerith grabbed his face and went in for a passionate kiss as she bounced herself on Sora's penis. This caused him to roll his eyes, desiring to thrust into her. His body was begging for dominance of its own. He wanted to make the woman moan and whimper into his control. The frustration made his erection throb painfully as she continued to ride him, a hungry gaze in her eyes.

"F-faster…" Sora moaned quietly, she was going very slowly and his body is screaming for more.

"A-Aaah….I can't hear you, S-Sora…"

"Fuck…."

Sora was already at his mercy, yet she wanted to hear him scream for it.

"Please...don't make me beg." Sora pleaded. She stared at him, biting her lip while giving off a foxy smirk. "...I can't hear you.."

Sora was about to lose all self-control he contained. The older woman simply watched this with a simple smile, sliding out of him even more. She whimpered slightly as she popped the tip out of her slit.

"A-Aerith….p-please?" Sora whispered.

"...Oh?" Aerith tilted her head in a curious manner.

"..p-please keep going...I'll be your submissive, little boy." Sora spoke loudly.

A low chuckle escaped from her lips as Aerith lean in to kiss the teen's forehead. "That's my good, little boy.."

Sweat trailed the boy's forehead as his body ached for desire. Sora felt a pair of hands bringing his head close to the woman's chest.

"Please suck on my breasts… They need some love…" She whispered into his ear as Sora began licking and sucking on the soft, heavenly orbs. She gasped at the feeling of his tongue on her breasts, she was slowly losing control,, but kept Sora at bay. He slowly licked and bite her rosy bud with his other hand massaging the other. This caused the woman to hug him close to her chest tightly, bouncing onto his aching erection .

Sora's mind became hazy as she bounced on his hips. Her hands hugging his head tightly as she rode him faster. Sucking on her breasts, Sora felt the older woman's vaginal walls tighten around him for one last time.

"A-AAHN!" Warm juices spilled from Aerith's inner walls as she climaxed, her body pressed against Sora's.

He gasped and moaned loudly, hugging Aerith with his arms. "A-Aerith!.. AAAHN!"

His hips bucked against hers, feeling streams of warm cum bursting out. She wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly as it filled the woman's inner walls. Their bodies laid still as breathless panting filled the room.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Aerith laid down on the bed, her body covered in sweat and hair disheveled.

"Y-Yeah…" Sora laid his head against the woman's breasts, feeling her arms wrap around him.

"I love you Aerith Gainsborough." Sora said, kissing Aerith for a brief moment before collapsing from exhaustion, his body laid against her.

"I love you too, Sora" Aerith whispered, feeling herself being cuddled by Sora.

This caused the older woman to giggle in response before leaving a small kiss on his forehead as she covered themselves with the sheets of their bed, her hands tracing the boy's hair. The two brunettes are sleeping blissfully, content with the love they shared.

Author's note: I have been waiting a long time to do a Sora femdom fanfic which was suppose to happen with "A Tender Touch", but it took a different route. I will have the next chapter for "Mastery of Love" next week and hopefully finish the special holiday chapter I have planned for it as well. Please check out my other stories and leave reviews since I always like hearing your opinion. Have a nice day!


End file.
